Jubali
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: None as of yet Number of Members: 1 billion, estimated Nature of Members: Residence of the Planet Jubali, some kind of Serpentoid. Organization: Unknown (Single planet State) Game Role: A deep dark secret for the Klingons World Role: A place that Klingons fear in their own back yard. Relative Influence: Absolute within their own solar system, negligible without. Public or Secret?: The Klingons keep them a secret, the Jubali don't care. Publicly Stated Goal: Remain independent of the Klingon Empire. Relative Wealth: One solar system Group advantages: Damn good subspace telescopes and anti-cloaking technology. Special Abilities: Super tech. Exact level unknown. Group disadvantages: Isolationists, a dying race. Special Disadvantages: Falling population that will eventually lose to time. Who belongs: The residents of Jubali Who doesn't belong: Anyone else, that means you. Those who favor them: They are unknown outside a few members of the Klingon Council. Those opposed to them: The Klingons, for all the good it does. Area of Operation: Jubali solar system out to double the diameter of the Oort cloud. Headquarters Location: Jubali 4 Public Face: Go away, leave us alone. Notable Members: None History of the Organization: Jubali was just another planet on the road of unlimited Klingon conquest. Or so they thought. What it really was as a speed bump. As the fleet readied for the journey to Jubali, small fast raiders caught the fleet in orbit and decimated it. Three times this happened with increasing alarm and loss of honor. Finally the Klingons learned from where the raiders had come, Jubali. A fourth preparation, with watchful eyes, but again the raiders, and while they took a few out, the fleet was once again in tatters and unable to proceed. The captured ships detonated while being boarded. Colonel Gz'raH took three ships relatively undamaged and headed for Jubali. Their approach was unmolested, they managed even to orbit the one planet that showed sigh of life and buildup. That is as far as they got. The power on the three ships was drained. Colonel Gr'raH found himself standing in a darkened chamber with hundreds of eyes looking at him. The message was drilled into his brain. ** GO AWAY LEAVE US ALONE! ** He and his men awoke, their ships drifting three light years from the Jubali system. He returned with broken crews. Gr'raH himself was dishonored, and after making his report to the council was killed by his brother for sullying the Family name. Gr'raH did not raise a weapon. The Klingons have maintained a respectful distance from Jubali since. Even though it is in the center of the Empire, ships go around it, never through it. Any attempt to mount a force against Jubali has resulted in the destruction of that force, and retaliation against nearby Klingon planets. It's not worth the Klingon's time. Indeed it is a capital offense to even ready an attack on Jubali. Jubali is the home of the Jubali. A race similar in many physical respect to the Kaa, but nothing like them otherwise. The Kaa could well be an offshoot race. The Jubali are a isolationist race, they once enjoyed their time in the stars, but they missed the boat taken by the Metrons, and avoided the cusps that destroyed Sargon's people. As a result they stagnated. The Jubali have turned their one last world into a paradise on well Jubali. With superior subspace technology they observe the Klingons around them and pilot their remote raiders to aggressively defend their one world. However with ambition for anything else dead ,and with really no place to go they are slowly dying. Within another 25 years the Klingons will be able, with great cost to take the Jubali. The only question is will the long standing habit of avoiding them prevent them from doing so? Category:Races Category:History Category:Political Units Category:Klingon Space Category:Epiphany Trek